koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nemea
Nemea Langaster Dyneskal (ネメア・ランガスター・ディンガル) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll. He returns in the prequel as an ally NPC for Areus's party. Although both titles feature a different protagonist, Nemea is regarded as the major character who drives the plot forward in either game. He is heralded as one of the legendary heroes of the era and is the righteous heir to the Dyneskal throne. First feared and reviled as the "Half Demon" (半魔), his efforts to eradicate his grandfather's tyranny led to his heroic title as the "Lion Emperor" (獅子帝). His character's height for all of his appearances is 190 cm (6'3"). He is 26 years old in Zill O'll. Role in Games Zill O'll In spite of his appearances, Nemea is Emperor Balor's grandchild. His mother, Esalen, was the emperor's daughter who fell in love with Baltzer. When Balor learned of the unholy union and the prophecy of his descendants killing him, he threatened to hold his chancellor responsible. Zofor thought to save his own skin by ordering the princess's assassination. Esalen fled the castle to save herself and her child, but ultimately lost her life in the Wiseman's Forest. Orphaus heard the infant's cries and decided to raise him. TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll instead reveals that he is a posthumous child who was freed from his mother's womb by Orphaus. When Nemea was a child, he thought Orphaus was his father and treated Kheryuneia as though she were his younger sister. He would only learn the truth of his heritage in adulthood. Feeling responsible for his grandfather's sins, he and his friends raised a massive army to oppose Balor. When he was seventeen, he was propelled into fame when he defeated one of the Twelve Knights of Darkness. The particular demon he defeated isn't specified, although Magos is the one which he helped subdued. His charisma and determination to usurp the throne rewarded him with several loyal followers in the following civil war. Among his army were twelve exceptional figures who would be famous for their exploits in the war. Nemea's reputation as a just and merciful hero rose to convince even his steadfast enemies to join his cause. Nemea and his band of heroes were successful in their campaign, and Balor was eventually slain. While Nemea is accredited by the populace to have dealt the final blow, TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll reveals that it was actually Areus who did the deed and lost his life in the process. Wanting to honor the sacrifice of his lost friend, Nemea swore to forever protect the people of the land. To avoid a dispute for the empire's successor, he graciously allowed his uncle Elmark to lead in his stead. He then chose to embark on an endless journey with hopes to slay the true evils in their world: the monstrosities of darkness. Five years after King Balor's defeat, he is known as a legendary mercenary. During his journey, he defeats his own father and wields his father's weapon, the Lance of Ruin, in his memory. He continues his travels until Elmark's rulings become psychotic and blood-thirsty. Concerned for his uncle's well being he returns to his home, Ancient. Upon seeing his uncle's heart clouded by the very evil he seeks to destroy, he reluctantly strikes Elmark down. Nemea then becomes the formal Dyneskal Emperor. Nemea is searching for the forbidden weapons of darkness. To do so, he begins a continental war across Vyashion in hopes of subduing the other possessors. At his command he has four accomplished generals (known as the Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise, Red Phoenix respectively) assist him in his scattered search. He also enlists Aoife, Zelig, and Doldrum's help for his personal party. Insisting on doing whatever it takes to achieve his mission and fight against his fate, he continues to mercilessly strike down anyone who has a weapon of darkness within their possession. He doesn't even spare Orphaus from his crusade. The protagonist may choose to side with the Dyneskal army or oppose him by joining other kingdoms. They may also choose to claim the weapons of darkness for themselves if they oppose Nemea's methods. During the protagonist's journey, war between Xenetes's Rostorl army and Karula's Dyneskal forces ignites. The player may choose to side with either side of the war, a battle which begins with a false rumor of Nemea's death. Whatever the reactions, the main character is eventually asked to investigate the Zegana Mines for suspicious monster activity. He/she spots Nemea himself within the mines and may decide to follow him. If they should choose to do so, they later see him confront Juspbros. At this point the protagonist is unsure who is trustworthy and momentarily hesitates to interrupt them. Juspbros uses their stalling to his advantage by conjuring a portal. Nemea shoves the protagonist out of harm's way and is sucked in himself. Juspbros explains that Nemea has been taken to "the other dimension", an eternal place of damnation with no return. The people believe there is no feasible method of saving their hero so the rumor of Nemea's death becomes a reality for them. Ancient falls apart with Zofor's insurrection, Zsilak leads a revolt and acts as messiah for his discriminated people, and Rostorl lies in shambles from the war. When the protagonist reports of Nemea's disappearance to his elven family, Orphaus elaborates that the cultists plan to use his foster son as the human host for Ulugh. The dark god desires a strong body tainted by darkness and Nemea easily fits these requirements due to his birth. Worried for his son's sanity, Orphaus says that it may be possible to save Nemea if they sail south to Dark Gate Island. They might be able to find a portal to the other dimension there, and they may interrupt the summoning in time. His fate largely depends on the story path the player has unlocked. The default story has the protagonist fail to save Nemea in time, and they are forced to kill both him and Ulugh. Alternatively, they need to face Nemea when he is possessed by Ulugh and, with Orphaus's assistance, he/she can beat him back to his senses. His life can be saved for certain in his own story path and ending. If the protagonist has stronger or equal stats as him by this time and have completed several other requirements, Ulugh can leave Nemea's body and recognize the protagonist as a worthy host. Nemea frees himself from the dimension of darkness and regroups with the protagonist after the new god is born in Ancient. The Queen of Darkness uses the god in an attempt to completely corrupt Nemea's soul. Using the power of his inner strength and his father's lance, however, he effortlessly repels their influences. After the villains' retreat, Nemea joins the protagonist and can help him/her face whatever foe the player has decided from other character routes which might have been unlocked. Nemea's personal ending has him embark on a journey with the protagonist. His fights with him/her made him realize that he was forcing himself to be a strong hero figure in order to live up to the people's expectations. Wanting to live for himself with a new outlook on life, he says his goodbyes to Orphaus and sets sail for the lands beyond the Vyashion continent. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Nemea congratulates the protagonist as "the new hero of their age" before he/she sets sail for land beyond the Vyashion continent. He asks if he/she is truly fine leaving behind his/her companions, as he comments that no one wishes to part with him/her. Upon seeing their determination, however, Nemea bids him/her a safe journey. Warriors Orochi Nemea is pulled into the dimensional realm after the events in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Having vanquished Balor, he continues his fight against the darkness. He arrives at Kyushu and aids the coalition army in battling Da Ji and Achilles. He and his troops volunteer to help the coalition since he senses they share the same cause. Nemea later helps them rescue Da Ji from the pursuing Nezha at Sekigahara. In the downloadable stage, "Duelling Heroes", Nemea has a duelling contest with Musashi Miyamoto at Nanzhong. In another stage, "Memories of Vyashon", he fights a large demon army at Kyushu. Accompanied by the Sun siblings, Nemea recalls memories of his life back at his homeland. Character Information Development When asked for the creative reasons for adding Nemea into [http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/439/439344/index-4.html Warriors Orochi 3], the producer remarked that there are none. He said Nemea was added into the game to appease Zill O'll fans who wanted the character in another product. To follow on this concept, Nemea's attacks are relatively the same as the ones he performs in the previous Zill O'll game. Personality Nemea is best known as a steadfast and brave individual who believes in redemption. With a bold composure and a solid spear arm, he wins the hearts of his friends and enemies with stern yet heartfelt respect. He refuses to jump to conclusions and carefully weighs the consequences of his actions to the best of his ability. Devotion to his troops fuels his defining leadership, as he seeks to ensure the survival of all of his followers. The regret of losing his friend Areus later tinges these concerns with pangs of guilt and self-loathing, somewhat dampening his otherwise altruistic behavior. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares a minor rivalry with Achilles and is admired by Kai. Nemea is also reminded of his sister by Sun Shangxiang with her fighting spirit. Character Symbolism Nemea's name is lifted from the Nemean lion in Greek mythology, a ravage beast who resided at the mountain valley Nemea. Depending on the source, the lion is known as Typhon and Echidna's offspring. Heracles's first task for King Eurystheusv was to slay and skin it. He hunted for the beast for thirty days. As the beast was impenetrable to the weapons he carried, Heracles killed it by strangling it with his bare hands. He dragged his prize over his shoulders to present to the king, frightening those who bore witness to his stature. In one account of the struggle, Heracles skinned it after its death with its own claws. Its pelt then served as a mighty armour for him. Nemea's initial set of weapons for his Warriors Orochi appearance are small homages to the Zill O'll universe. His starting weapon, Ranka, is his personal lance of choice within the prequel title. The other weapons' names mention story concepts significant to his role in the series' canon, such as facing the Dragon Kings, slaying demons, and eradicating evil. Voice Actors *Lane Edwards - English voice *Rikiya Koyama - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Nemea/Quotes *"A warrior with good looks, tall and slender, a nice body... And dashing blond hair... I know I've said I want to have better luck with men, but don't you think you're clearly out of my league...?" :"...What's the matter? Such a mysterious girl." ::~~Kai and Nemea; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset Nemea uses the Dynasty Warriors 7 short pike moveset with the few following changes. : , , ( ): EX Attack: Knocks nearby foes into the air, jumps up and then slams them into the ground with his spear. : , , : Multiple rapid stabs with his spear that ends with a final powerful thrust forward. : , : Slams spear into the ground causing shock wave. : : Charges spear with electrical energy then throws it forward, creating a large pillar of electrical energy as it is hurled into enemy forces. Spear then teleports back to his hand. *'Special Attack': Points spear forward and creates a solid beam of electrical energy. Any enemies struck by this will be stunned while taking damage. He will then charge forward at the stunned enemies with a powerful slash of his spear. Fighting Style When he joins the party in Zill O'll, Nemea has above average stats. Throughout the game, he is vastly superior to the protagonist. By the time he becomes a party member, the main hero should either be on the same level or have surpassed his own stats. He is the only character in the game who keeps two weapons of darkness within his possession; the player cannot have him remove them and they cannot use them. Though his story path is difficult to activate, he rewards players by being one of the stronger attackers in the game with balanced spell casting abilities. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Nemea uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Gallery Nemea-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Nemea-trinityzilloll-render.jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll render WO3-Nemea.png|Warriors Orochi 3 render Nemea-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters